


Dethroned

by nbspandam



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/pseuds/nbspandam
Summary: "yonji gets fuckin rekt", aka Yonji Vinsmoke gets to learn what it's like to grovel on his hands and knees for once in his life, under rather... Interesting circumstances.





	Dethroned

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke and became all too serious all too fast. I hope you enjoy this self-indulgent smut!

“Eat up, little prince~”

Yonji lifts his head up from where it’s been pulled down, strands of his slicked back hair hanging over his face as he scowls up at the person standing above him, a total contrast to his disheveled appearance. He doesn’t say anything, but his expression speaks volumes; he doesn’t want to eat. Not off of the floor.

“Hmm? You don’t want to?” Pudding asks, tilting her head condescendingly at him as if she’s talking to a disobedient animal. She then fishes out a remote from her skirt pocket, and Yonji tenses up, already knowing what’s coming next.

His head bows without his permission as the vibrating toy starts up again, his fingers digging into the floor in an attempt to find some kind of purchase while he tries to regain control over himself. His breathing comes out in a harsh gasp at a particularly powerful jolt, and his eyes close.

He can hear her giggle just fine, and when her hand pulls his head back up he simply goes along with the motion, opening his eyes again.

“Be a good boy for me, okay? Finish your meal and I’ll give you what you want.”

He grits his teeth, something like shame pulling at his innards as he looks down at the remnants of what once was on a plate, and then looks back up to her. Her grip changes to something more soothing as she tucks the stray strands of hair behind his ears, and his shoulders sag. Yonji says nothing, and offers a nod. He’ll be good.

Thus, he lowers his head and starts to eat off of the floor. Pudding’s hand stays on his head, and he can’t tell whether it’s to make sure he can’t back out or to calm him.

It doesn’t really matter either way, because when he tries to lift his head after taking that final bite and swallowing it, he’s pushed back down and he feels a heel press down between his shoulder blades. His cheek is pressed against the floorboards, and the sharp sting of humiliation curls up in his gut. But, he said he’d be good, so he has to be.

“Lick the floor clean.”

And he obeys, the pressure of her heel against his back and her hand keeping a secure grip on his hair leaving him without any room at all to protest. He can hardly taste anything but wood on his tongue, but he doesn’t stop. Not until she tells him.

“Good boy… You can stop now.”

Just hearing those words almost makes him want to curl in on himself in shame, his insides practically burning with it. He’s a prince, yet he’s in this position now. Powerless against the whims of this woman.

“Look at you, so embarrassed about what you just did~ I bet if I touch you, you’ll be feverish with how humiliating that was.” she says, giggling sadistically as she lowers her foot down to the floor, her hand still gripping his hair.

“Do you want your reward now, then? Speak up.”

“I… I want it, mistress.”

He hardly gets the last syllable out of his mouth before his head is pulled up and back, forcing him to look her in the eyes as she stares down at him, a sadistic glee evident in her eyes as her grip tightens.

“Say it again. Without hesitating this time, Yonji.”

 _Fuck_. Yonji can’t help the full-body shudder that happens in response to his own name rolling off of her tongue, and he bites the inside of his cheek to regain his already shot focus to do as she says.

“I want it, mistress.”

“Good boy.”

With that said, she then takes out that remote again, only letting go of his hair for long enough to turn the dial all the way up. His breath catches in his throat and he can’t help but moan, already rolling his hips against the floor to gain some kind of relief.

But of course, she stops him. She always does, and this time she does it by gripping his head and pulling it so far back that he ends up on his back, with her standing over him.

" _Mistress, please I-_ ” he starts, the feeling of a high-heel pressing down right on his dick enough to immediately silence him, the words he wanted to say dying on their way up out of his throat. All that’s left is a pathetic whine, his hands trying their damndest to dig into the floor for some stability.

“Be a good boy for me one last time, Yonji. I know you can, and you know what’ll happen if you don’t behave, right?”

He swallows roughly at the warning and nods his head, his hands curling into fists. He’s so close to getting his reward, he can be good, she’s told him as much.

“You’re so cute when you obey me~ What a good boy you are.” she praises, and his face grows warm. It’s shameful, this kind of talk, but he hangs onto every word anyway.

Her high-heel presses down on him again and he has to try _so hard_ to not start bucking up against it, another moan leaving him. He’s so turned on that he feels dizzy now, and he’s pretty goddamn sure he’s reaching his limit.

“If you can take this for… Three minutes, I’ll let you come. And only after my countdown, okaaay?” she says as she slowly grinds her heel onto his dick, turning the dial of the toy almost all the way down.

Yonji doesn’t even have the capacity to do anything but nod in response to her words, his hands no longer shaped into fists. Three minutes. Three minutes, and he’ll get to finally, _finally_ come.

It’s agonizing to not be allowed to dampen the fire in his veins, his fingers dragging against the floor so hard it _cracks_ beneath the pressure. His pulse beats erratically in his ears, his moans reduced to whimpers and sighs as her heel keeps digging into his flesh through the fabric of his underwear, over and over in a torturous rhythm while that toy keeps buzzing inside of him.

The only thing keeping him sane is Pudding telling him whenever a minute has passed, the lust that’s been building up for so long only increasing the closer she gets to three. There’s no shame clouding his desire now, it’s all gone.

“See, I knew you could do it.” she says so softly, sounding so satisfied with his efforts that he almost preens a little at the praise, and opens his eyes to look up at her, gaze telling her that which his whimpers can’t quite express.

“Aww, getting a little impatient? Well, you’ve been so good it’s alright I guess...” she continues, giggling as she grinds her heel down even harder then before, just the way she knows he likes it.

It’s only thanks to the last bit of his endurance and patience that he doesn’t come the moment she does that, his entire body shaking from the effort. He tries to draw enough breath into his lungs to beg, but she cuts off his intended thought.

“Ten… Nine… Eight…”

His head falls back against the floor and he bucks up against her heel, every single nerve making up this system lighting up while he struggles to keep up with it.

“Seven… Six… Five…”

Yonji can’t even think anymore, his head so blissfully void of anything but the way this feels and the way her voice caresses him just as much as the rest of her does. He’s so very close, he’s almost forgotten how to fucking _breathe._

“Four… Three… Two…”

Eyes falling shut again, his entire body tenses up one last time and his breath is held. There are actual tears in the corners of his eyes, because he’s trying so hard not to lose control before she lets him and the pleasure’s clawing at his insides.

“Ooone...  _Zero!_ _"_

It’s like he’s been shot, a strangled cry making its way out of him as his fingers dig into the cracks in the floor that he’s caused. His body’s shaking and trembling as he rides out his orgasm, distantly aware of her still keeping her heel against him until he fully collapses to the floor. The only sound between them is the sound of his labored breathing, and he slowly opens his eyes.

Just in time to see her kneel next to him and carefully pulling his fingers out of the floor. Pudding gives both hands a few kisses, then reaches down and threads her fingers through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp. He can’t help but smile just a bit, humming softly as he leans into it.

“Did you like it?” she asks, and now Yonji’s noticing that her face is teetering pretty close to the shade of a tomato in terms of color, and he chuckles a little before he nods, and slowly moves to sit up.

“‘Course I did babe, you did great.” he says, a slight grin on his face.

He only grins wider when her face turns even redder and she hides her face in her hands, wondering what he’s done to get such a cute girlfriend. 


End file.
